Run Away
by xXDepressedPotatoXx
Summary: This is Billdip, Bill Cipher x Dipper Pines for those who don't know, and I suck at writing and bio's to be honest.
1. Prologe

I hear footsteps downstairs. I swore my grunkles were asleep. I turn to see my twin sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room, the i heard it, a voice that said

_"__卄乇ㄥㄥㄖ 卩丨几乇ㄒ尺乇乇__"_


	2. Chapter 1

Bill snaps his fingers and they're teleported to the shack"**WHAT'S THAT DEMON DOING HERE**" Ford yells."No no, he isn't gonna hurt us" Dipper says"I made a deal with him".

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ford yells(Again) "Well, Pinetree and me made a deal so I couldn't hurt anyone in the Cipher Wheel" Bill said walking over to Dipper.

"Fine, _BUT _you better not touch Dipper" Ford says and walks away

"Yeah, ….No" Bill says pinning Dipper down, their faces inches apart. They slowly close the gap resulting in a passionate kiss. The kiss turns into a full blown make out session, until someone walks into the room. "I THOUGHT I SAID STAY AWAY!"Ford yells

5 Minutes Later

"Why were you kissing that _Demon_" Ford says in a disappointed voice clearly disliking Dipper's decision. "Well I'm sorry that I have emotions '_Sixer_" Dipper says pissing off Ford by saying the nickname Bill had given him."YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO CALL ME THAT!" Ford says enraged. "Well you have no right to judge my choices, I'm an adult now _Sixer_" Dipper says teasingly.

Dipper's POV

I stormed out being frustrated with grunkle Ford. I run into the wood waiting for bill to appear.

_POOF_

Bill appear but with a smug face, he was in triangle form tho.

"Why are you like that Bill" I say. '_I like your human form better' _"Well thanks" Bill says slightly blushing. I didn't notice he was blushing till he turned back into his human form which made the blush more apparent.

I blush even more now, he looks over and seems to notice it."Like what you see Pinetree~"He says."N-No I don't" I say unwilling to accept it._But he is kinda sexy._"why thanks".No I can't think like that he is a demon that almost killed my family I can't love him, can I?"Maybe you do~"Bill says holding the do."GET OUT OF MY MIND WILL YA" I yell trying to hit him but failing because of my noodle arms.


	3. Chapter 2

1 Week later

"pιneтree~"

"What?"I groan, why is bill waking me up this early. I turn over to see Mabel is , she's probably making Mabel Juice to be honest. I slug out of bed into some decent clothes and sigh, I feel like today is gonna be a long day. I made my way downstairs to see Bill and Mabel making Mabel Juice. "Don't encourage Mabel and her weird ideas"I say, slightly surprised that he even participated in making it.

"Ey, Pinetree"

(SMUT WARNING A.K.A SEX WARNING)

"What?"I say lifting an eyebrow at the sudden attention, "Imma show you something". "Ok?"

He teleports us to a room, _Where are we?_"We are in the Mindscape, or as you would say my room"He says. I blush at this thinking of what he might do."Dirty minded now are we '_Dipper_" He says teasingly. He suddenly kisses me, but i start kissing back.

3rd person

Bill slides his hands up Dipper's shirt slowly causing Dipper to moan. "B-bill" Dipper moans. "Exited now aren't we"Bill says while removing Dipper's shirt. "It's not fair if I'm the only one lacking clothes" Dipper whines. Bill snaps his fingers causing them both to have no clothes.

Bill's POV

I see my Pinetree flustered at his own lacking of clothes, so i decide to tease him by saying. "Shy now are we, i thought you were all horny a few seconds ago" I state. "Stupid dorito" He pouts. "If i was stupid, would i do this" I say sliping 1 finger into his entrance. "B-bill, I-it hurts" He whines. "It will feel better Pinetree just tell me when to move" I say. After a little my Pinetree starts to slowly buck his hips at my fingers. I slowly add another finger causing him to moan loudly."F-Fuck me, A-already"He whispers. "Speak up Pinetree, or i'll make you beg" I tease. He simply blushes more. I read his thoughts to see he is thinking very dirty.I add another finger. "AHHH, B-bill~" He moans."Ah~, F-FUCK ME~"He manages to say between moans.

Dipper's POV

Bill quickly replaces his fingers with his erected slowly sit up to where I'm sitting on his lap with his member in me. "Ride me" Bill commands."Huh?" I question. "Here I'll help you" He says grabbing my waist pushing my up and down. He eventually lets go and I naturally bounce up and down on his hard member. Bill grabs my member and starts to stroke the shaft with his elegant fingers.

In a month(they've done "It" a few times)

The Next Day

I wake up to see bill sleeping peacefully next to me, he looks so innocent when he sleeps but we all know that's not true, Especially after last night. I slowly sit up to be interrupted by Bill grabbing my waist preventing me from going anywhere. I sigh and fall back asleep.

5 minutes later(Wow)

I wake up from my(Very short) nap to see bill is not by my side. wander downstairs to see bill and... FORD!

_What was he doing here, I thought he hated bill_. All these thoughts keep rushing in my head until i got interrupted. "PineTree, your thoughts are getting annoying~"Bill groans from the other room. "So Dipper is here aye, then why were you saying he wasn't" I over hear while I sneak into the kitchen of the cabin we had 'moved' into. I turn on the light and walk towards the fridge. I was craving some saltine crackers and pickles. I honestly hate saltines as well. Apparently they notice me cause i hear footsteps coming toward the room i was in.

I continued searching the fridge until i felt a warm hand being place on my head. I close the fridge and turn around to see a annoyed bill and ford with a smug face. "What…" I ask. "You are coming back home"Fords smile fades."But Bill insisted on coming too, i only agreed cause i could keep a closer watch on him and maybe run some experiments"Ford adds. "O-" I clasp my hands on my face, i felt like i was going to throw up.

Bill's POV

I see my Pinetree randomly run towards the bathroom in panic. I rush towards him and see my poor Pinetree hunched above the toilet puking. I comfort him while Sixer just sits there watching. When Pinetree finished Sixer spoke up. "May I run some experiment on you dipper" He questions.

"NO" I state.

"Come on bill it might make me feel better" My pinetree says with a face i couldn't resist. "Ok, fine" I say. "Lets go" Ford says while I snap my fingers teleporting us all to the shack.

1 day later

Dipper's POV

I'm cuddling with Bill as we wait for results of what type of sickness i have. All of a sudden we hear a shout of anger. "B-bill". "Yes Pinetree" Bill says calming me down. "What was that" I ask. "Wanna see?"Bill asks with a mischievous smile. "Sure" I say rolling my eyes. We made it down stairs to see a frustrated Ford. "Well?"Bill asks demanding. Ford walks over to me and bill, he sighs then begins to speak.

"Y-you're….."

"Pregnant"


	4. Chapter 3

Dipper's POV

B-but I'm a guy. I-I can't get pregnant ,can I?

I turn to my speechless lover, then to my grunckle."B-but how!?" I ask in a demanding way. I felt confused, happy, sad, all the emotions are flooding into my head while I'm trying to processes the situation. Oh lord I'm confused.

25 Minutes later(In Dipper's Room)

"You need to be a demon" Bill suddenly said. "You'll die otherwise" He whispered just loud enough for me. I feel the gentle tears falling down my cheek. He looks at me through his saddened eyes. All I say is "Will i-it hurt?". He nods his head and pulls me into a warm embrace. We stay that way for a while until Mabel walks in. "H-hello Dipper and ..."She cuts of when she recognizes Bill. "No, no, no". "This can't be" She whispers frantically."It's ok" I say trying to sooth her from her panic.

Sorry for the short chapter, it's really too late for this


End file.
